


No more

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Mini, Time War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Война времени в разгаре. Восьмой Доктор регенерировал в Восьмого с половиной Доктора:) (Только выглядит Восьмой с половиной, как молодой Джон Херт... пока;-)). Повелители времени пошли на крайние меры и возродили Мастера, надеясь на его помощь.





	No more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/gifts).



> У меня в голове какая-то своя вселенная Доктора и события развиваются по-своему. Правда, мне нравится вписывать их в канон, по возможности:-D Так что в этом фике даже есть отсылка к пятой главе "Две вечности" из "Двух последних капель солнца", хотя в целом писалось по промежутку между Восьмым и "День Доктора".

Видеть Мастера снова живым было странно. В последний раз он падал в Око Гармонии, отказавшись от помощи. Тогда Доктор думал, что потерял его навсегда. Это было больно. По-настоящему. В своих снах он снова и снова переживал тот момент, часто просыпаясь в поту с безумно колотящимися сердцами.  
И вот сейчас Повелители времени вернули Мастера, которого ненавидели и боялись чуть ли не сильнее чем Доктора, для Войны Времени. Всё для победы. Всё для выживания. Они и в самом деле полагали, что заклятый друг Доктора сможет повлиять на исход битвы.  
Мастер стоял перед Верховным советом Галлифрея, гордо вскинув голову, обжигая собравшихся ледяным взглядом голубых глаз. Новая регенерация выглядела непривычно и была непохожа на все предыдущие. Доктор не мог перестать смотреть на высокую, худощавую фигуру в серой форме армии Галлифрея, на короткие темные волосы, трехдневную щетину (никакой бороды), на тонкие запястья в наручниках из прочнейшего сплава. Он чувствовал ту незримую нить, протянувшуюся между ними еще со времен Академии, которая не давала усомниться в том, кто стоит в центре зала. Связь никуда не исчезла при возрождении Мастера, она и правда была вечной, старинные книги не соврали им.  
Доктор прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с обуревавшими его чувствами: от радости до отчаянья. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Мастер видел ад, в который превратился Галлифрей, не хотел использовать его как оружие. Плевать на барабаны! Плевать на одержимость Мастера! Повелители времени не правы! Есть границы, есть рамки, которые нельзя нарушать. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.   
Голос главы Верховного совета разнесся под сводами Цитадели:  
\- Мой лорд Мастер, надеюсь, что ты оправдаешь наши надежды, - за этой фразой чувствовалась угроза. - На твоё воскрешение было потрачено слишком много сил и ресурсов.  
\- Непременно.  
Доктор вздрогнул. В голосе Мастера слышалась усмешка, хотя лицо ничего не выражало.  
\- Уведите его и дайте любое оружие, которое попросит, - отдал приказ главнокомандующий армии. – Далеки снова атакуют.  
Четверо солдат окружили пленника, или же смертника, и повели к выходу. Доктор задержал дыхание, видя, что Мастер на какую-то секунду замедлил шаг, чтобы бросить на него взгляд.  
\- Не надо, - беззвучно прошептал Доктор.  
Голубые глаза оставались спокойными и равнодушными, только чуть дрогнул уголок губ.

** *  
Галлифрей пылал. ТАРДИС зависла в трехстах метрах над поверхностью. Но даже на таком расстоянии можно было различить крики, рев огня и взрывы. Доктор прижался лбом к шершавой двери ТАРДИС, стоя на пороге, и закрыл глаза, больше не в силах выносить весь развернувшийся внизу ад.  
\- Отдыхаешь? – раздалось совсем близко.  
Напротив распахнутой двери зависла ТАРДИС Мастера. Он сам стоял, скрестив руки на груди, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку. Слишком молодой и слишком незнакомый, но поза, интонации – как наваждение из прошлого.  
\- Может, пригласишь в гости? – и, не дождавшись ответа, легко шагнул вперед, буквально вталкивая Доктора внутрь ТАРДИС. – У тебя здесь ничего не изменилось, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил незваный гость, пока Доктор ошарашенно смотрел на него.  
\- Предложишь мне чашечку чая или руритуанского сока? Нет? – деланное изумление на красивом лице до странности не подходило Мастеру. – Как грубо.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – хрипло спросил Доктор. Собственный голос показался ему карканьем. Сил на то, чтобы возмущаться или спорить, просто не было. Он так устал от этой бесконечной войны, так невыносимо устал. Мастер смерил его внимательным взглядом, словно оценивая состояние. Где-то в подсознании странно звякнула связывающая их нить.  
\- Не любишь войну, Доктор?  
\- Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- А вот мне нравится, - широко улыбнулся Мастер и сделал шаг вперед, сокращая между ними расстояние.  
\- Неправда, - покачал головой Доктор. – Не ври мне, я отчетливо это чувствую.  
Мастер опустил взгляд, прислушиваясь.  
\- До сих пор ощущаешь её?  
\- Глупый вопрос, - Доктор узнал бы Мастера из тысячи, из миллионов, благодаря этой связи, почувствовал бы его ложь, боль, страх, отчаянье. Но в чем Мастер по-настоящему всегда был хорош, так это в управлении разумом. И сейчас ставил ментальные блоки один за одним, не давая Доктору увидеть картину целиком, оставляя только невнятные отголоски.  
\- Ты устал, - констатировал Мастер и сделал еще один шаг вперед. – Тебя сильно потрепало. У тебя поседели волосы с нашей последней встречи в Цитадели.  
Доктор не стал отрицать. Зачем, если это чистая правда?  
\- Ты больше не можешь выносить этот ад, - голос единственного друга и врага стал таким тихим и проникновенным. – Я бы посоветовал новую регенерацию. Это освежает.  
Доктор встретился со взглядом непривычно светлых глаз и замер. В них не оказалось отчужденности и безразличия, не было гнева и злости. В них осталась боль и любовь. Поломанная, исковерканная, заглушаемая, но всё-таки любовь.  
\- Мастер? – не веря, прошептал Доктор. Не может быть, чтобы это было реальностью!   
Прохладные пальцы Мастера коснулись висков. Доктор настолько был сбит с толку, что не успел поставить ни один ментальный барьер против атаки на сознание, поэтому Мастер с легкостью ворвался туда, не встретив преград. Его голос зазвучал размеренно и властно:  
\- Сейчас я уйду, чтобы положить конец этой бессмысленной войне, которая рано или поздно уничтожит большую часть вселенной. Ты бы сам скоро дошел до мысли, что другого способа, кроме полного уничтожения Галлифрея, нет. Но я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты, - голос дрогнул, всего на мгновение. – Не хочу, чтобы ты жил, ненавидя себя всё больше с каждым вздохом. И я не хочу, чтобы ты помнил о моём поступке. Поэтому сейчас слушай мой приказ. Ты останешься в ТАРДИС и не выйдешь, пока всё не будет кончено. Потом, как только ты потеряешь сознание, а ты потеряешь, поверь, всё, что я сделал, сотрется из твоей памяти. Ты не будешь помнить о моем возрождении, не будешь помнить о том, что я спас тебя, - голубые глаза стали почти прозрачными. – Да, Доктор, для меня важнее спасти тебя, а не эту проклятую планету. И я не хочу, чтобы ты это помнил, иначе будешь винить себя в моей смерти. Послушай, я был возрожден, чтобы умереть. Это подарит тебе покой, освободит от нашей связи, - усмехнулся. – От нашего благословения, которое стало проклятьем. Забудь всё и живи дальше. Пусть без Галлифрея, но и без чувства вины. Потому что ты никогда бы не смог себе простить уничтожение целой планеты, - Мастер подался вперед и прижался к чуть приоткрытым губам Доктора. – Прощай, мой Доктор. Тебе не спасти всех. И не спасти меня. Поэтому просто забудь!  
Мастер резко отстранился. Доктор не мог пошевелиться, будто был скован по рукам и ногам. «Пожалуйста, не надо» - в отчаянье подумал он. – «Не делай этого! Молю!». Но Мастер уже выходил из ТАРДИС. На прощание он обернулся и подмигнул, не сказав больше не слова.   
Доктор почувствовал, как крик застрял в горле. Грудную клетку будто сдавило изнутри.  
\- Я не позволю, - с трудом прошептал он. – Не позволю тебе умереть. Мастер…  
Связь между ними звенела как натянутая струна, предвкушая, как порвется с долгим и протяжным звуком. Доктор знал, что это больно. Помнил, что испытывал, когда Мастер упал в Око Гармонии, когда сокрушительная волна боли настигла его. И точно знал, что не хочет испытать это вновь.   
Доктор бросился к консоли, понимая, что установки Мастера не дадут ему покинуть ТАРДИС через дверь, но один недочет всё-таки был. Мастер не знал, что в ходе войны Доктор всё-таки попросил починить телепорт, и сейчас выкручивал его мощность на максимум, чтобы прорваться через защитное поле далеков, окруживших Цитадель. Мастер должен быть там. Он пойдет в самое пекло и сделает самую большую глупость в жизни. Ради Доктора!  
На мгновение Доктор замер, изо всех сил сжимая рычаг. Он не хотел терять друга. Он не хотел терять того, кого продолжал любить, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Давай же, - негромко произнес Доктор. – Доставь меня к Мастеру, - и нажал рычаг.  
Вокруг всё закружилось. Перед глазами замелькали сине-красно-желтые всполохи. ТАРДИС отдавала много энергии. Консоль заискрилась и вспыхнула, сжигая провода телепорта, но Доктора уже не было в комнате управления. Он стоял на земле, покрытой толстым слоем пепла, в окружении полыхающих зданий. То тут, то там лежали трупы Повелителей времени и остатки далеков.  
\- Мастер! – попытался позвать Доктор и закашлялся. Воздух пропах гарью и запекшейся кровью.  
Телепорту не хватило энергии доставить его прямиком в Цитадель, поэтому он оказался на подходе. Где-то впереди раздался взрыв, Доктор побежал вперед со всей скоростью, на которую был способен уставший, истощенный войной организм.   
Он бежал, не оглядываясь по сторонам, не думая об опасности. Он боялся не успеть предотвратить непоправимое. Внутренний счетчик тикал, отмеряя, сколько осталось до отключения сознания, которое перезагрузит мозг и сотрет все воспоминания о Мастере, о его воскрешении.  
Над Цитаделью завис флагманский корабль далеков, большинство стен были разрушены, а купол провалился, наверняка погребя под собой десятки Повелителей времени. Где-то внутри полыхало синее пламя священного неугасающего огня Галлифрея. Кто-то выпустил его из хранилища, разбив Сферу Хаоса. И Доктор точно знал, кто из Повелителей времени настолько безумен, чтобы высвободить огонь, уничтожающий всё живое на своем пути.  
С трудом перебираясь через завалы, задыхаясь от пыли, пепла и гари, Доктор пробирался к центральной зале. Отовсюду слышались голоса далеков, повторявшие одно и то же на протяжении всей войны:  
\- Уничтожить! Уничтожить!  
Ему смертельно надоели эти слова. Хотелось заставить замолчать их раз и навсегда! Доктор вздрогнул, испугавшись собственных мыслей. Геноцид – это не выход, даже если речь идет о далеках.  
Наконец, ему удалось пробраться к главному входу в зал Цитадели. Оттуда открывался ужасающий вид. В центре объятый синим пламенем стоял Мастер в серой военной форме. Он держал в руке маленькое устройство, похожее на… Доктор подавил вскрик. Это оружие определенно положит конец войне, а также всем Повелителям времени, далекам и десятку планет, находящимся около Галлифрея.  
Мастер говорил уверенно и презрительно, подняв голову вверх. Видимо, зависший над Цитаделью корабль принимал сигнал и транслировал его остальным захватчикам.  
\- Я не даю вам никакого выбора, - явно продолжал Мастер свою мысль. – Вы просто умрете здесь и сейчас.  
\- Но ты уничтожишь всех Повелителей времени вместе с нами, - возразил механический голос.  
\- Невелика потеря.  
\- Ты погибнешь.  
\- Далеки должны знать, что жизнь любого ничтожна.  
Кажется, аргументы Мастера на них подействовали, так как ответа не последовало. На губах появилась победная ухмылка, рука с пультом дрогнула.  
\- Стой! – Доктор, наконец, нашел в себе силы закричать.  
Удивительно, но Мастер услышал его через рев синего огня и резко повернулся. На лице отразилось неподдельное изумление.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Я же запретил выходить из ТАРДИС! Как ты… ?  
\- Телепорт, - прокричал в ответ Доктор, пытаясь подобраться поближе к огню.  
Мастер громко выругался.  
\- Тогда включай его и убирайся обратно в ТАРДИС!  
\- Я не брошу тебя!  
\- Это приказ!  
\- Я не подчиняюсь тебе!  
\- Уходи отсюда! Скоро подействует мой гипноз, и ты просто потеряешь сознание, а Галлифрей тем временем взорвется.  
\- Значит, я погибну вместе с тобой, - твердо сказал Доктор и попытался прикрыться своей потрепанной курткой от пламени, чтобы проскочить к Мастеру. Но тот опередил его, выпрыгнув навстречу и сбив с ног. Они оба покатились по растрескавшемуся полу. Доктор оказался сверху и попытался прижать Мастера к земле, чтобы не дать ему воспользоваться пультом управления. Только сейчас удалось рассмотреть, что одежда Мастера изорвана и в некоторых места перепачкана кровью, лицо покрыто пылью и грязью, а через всю щеку тянется ожог. Брови и волосы были опалены, а кровоточащие пальцы из последних сил сжимали пульт, не отдавая его Доктору.  
\- Мастер, прекрати это! Мы найдем другой способ!  
\- Нет никакого другого способа! Как ты не понимаешь?!  
\- Но они все умрут!  
\- Они и так почти все мертвы! А кто жив, тот скоро сойдет с ума! Ты хоть переставляешь, что значит несколько десятков сумасшедших Повелителей времени?  
\- Мне есть дело только до одного! - в отчаянье прошептал Доктор, дергая пульт на себя. Ослабевшие пальцы выпустили добычу, и оружие откатилось в сторону.  
\- Не правда, - задыхаясь, ответил Мастер. – Тебе всегда есть дело до всех.  
Рядом раздался выстрел. Пульт заискрил и вспыхнул. Борющиеся друг с другом Повелители времени синхронно повернули головы, увидев, как сверху, из корабля, спускает десяток далеков.  
\- Доволен? – зло бросил Мастер. – Теперь мы оба погибнем зря! Почему ты не остался в ТАРДИС, как я приказал?  
\- Потому что я не хочу видеть, как ты умираешь из-за меня!  
Мастер с силой оттолкнул Доктора.   
\- Не из-за тебя, а за тебя. Глупый Доктор!   
Первый залп далеков прошелся ровно по тому месту, где они только что лежали.  
\- Бежим! – выкрикнул Мастер и первый схватил Доктора за руку, утаскивая за собой. За спиной раздавалось монотонное:  
\- Уничтожить!  
Они бежали по разрушенным коридорам, прячась за камни и уворачиваясь от выстрелов. Из-за поднявшейся пыли и пепла с трудом можно было разобрать, что впереди, поэтому красный луч лазера, пронзивший Доктора, появился словно бы из ниоткуда.   
Доктор только почувствовал острую боль справа, одно из сердец остановилось, тело вздрогнуло, а ноги подкосились. И он, наверное, упал бы, если бы его тут же не подхватили руки Мастера.  
\- Проклятье! Доктор, ты в порядке? Ты слышишь меня?  
\- Да… Я жив.  
\- Регенерируй! – в словах Мастера слышалась паника и неподдельный страх. Он боялся потерять. Если бы Доктору не было сейчас так больно, он бы смог насладиться этим моментом.  
\- Если я попытаюсь сейчас регенерировать, они убьют меня раньше, чем закончится процесс. И тогда… - Повелитель времени не договорил, всё и так было понятно без слов.  
Во взгляде Мастера застыла решимость.  
\- Тогда терпи. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
Он поднял Доктора и закинул его руку себе на плечо, принимая большую часть веса. Идти было тяжело. Отовсюду слышались голоса далеков, звуки выстрелов и взрывов. Мастер тоже был ранен и обессилен, но упорно продолжал тащить Доктора вперед.  
\- Нам нужна капсула, - прохрипел Доктор. – Сворачивай к ангару.  
\- Он разрушен.  
\- Вдруг что-то осталось.  
Мастер послушно повернул налево, ориентируясь только на ему одному понятные знаки. Доктор давно прекратил любые попытки понять, где они сейчас находятся. В груди болело всё сильнее, а оставаться в сознании было всё труднее. «Борись. Борись», - повторял он себе. – «Иначе, ты проснешься и ничего не вспомнишь. Будешь видеть только войну, боль, ужас и не будешь знать, что Мастер жив. Борись до конца! Спаси его, чтобы потом найти».  
Медленно продвигаясь по разрушенному коридору, им с трудом удалось проскользнуть мимо двух далеков. Следующий поворот привел Повелителей времени в сгоревший ангар.   
\- И что теперь?   
Мастер осторожно опустил Доктора на пол и сам привалился к стене, тяжело дыша. Было видно, что его силы на исходе.  
\- Больно? – спросил Доктор.  
\- Терпимо.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Чертова связь!  
Доктор только грустно усмехнулся. Его Мастер умирал. Опять. Но позволить ему регенерировать и снова окунуться в эту бесконечную войну, где он погибнет рано или поздно, Доктор не мог. У него был план. Даже не так. Аварийное бегство, на случай, если всё станет невыносимо или не будет другого выхода. И сейчас, когда они оба находились на грани смерти, другого выхода не было.  
\- Мастер, - совсем тихо позвал Доктор, заставляя того наклониться поближе. Голубые глаза смотрели с тревогой. Как давно Доктор не видел этого взгляда и как скучал по нему! А совсем скоро даже не вспомнит, что это было, благодаря талантам Мастера в управлении сознанием.  
\- Ты пытаешься вытянуть из тела регенерационную энергию, чтобы оставаться в сознании и залечить сердце?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты постарел у меня на глазах. Выглядишь лет на тридцать старше, чем пять минут назад, - глухо произнес Мастер и погладил грязной рукой щеку Доктора. - Совсем плохо?  
\- Совсем, - с болью отозвался тот. – Прости меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Прости меня за то, что я сделаю.  
Доктор резко вскинул руки, вспоминая свои навыки марсианского карате и нанося сильный удар в шею. Мастер даже не успел вскрикнуть, лишь в глазах промелькнула искорка понимания, но предпринять что-либо он не успел. Его тело мягко завалилось на бок. Доктор с трудом поднялся, а лет то и правда прибавилось, судя по ощущениям. Зато справа болело чуть меньше, и был шанс на восстановление сердца. Отчаянно не хотелось терять регенерацию до окончания этой проклятой войны.   
Доктор ухватил Мастера пониже запястий и потащил к уцелевшей капсуле. Выбиваясь из сил, он осторожно погрузил бесчувственное тело внутрь. Бортовой компьютер пискнул, включаясь и принимая заданные координаты. Пальцы дрожали и прыгали по клавишам. Доктор не был уверен, но, кажется, он промахнулся пару раз, набрав не те цифры. В глазах всё плыло.  
\- Еще немного. Последнее усилие, - повторял он себе.  
В кармане звякнули часы, которые способны вместить в себя сущность Повелителя времени, лишив его памяти и превратив в абсолютно другое существо. Доктор осторожно вложил часы в безвольные руки Мастера и присоединил контакты к его вискам, запуская программу «Хамелеон».  
\- Я спасу тебя, хотя бы раз. Ты скоро регенерируешь. Твои повреждения слишком значительны. Но у тебя будет шанс переродиться в совсем другого… в человека. Забудь войну, забудь своё прошлое. Проживи новую жизнь хорошо. Побудь счастливым. Надеюсь, что «Хамелеон» заключит барабаны в часы вместе с твоей сущностью, - Доктор кончиками пальцев нежно погладил Мастера по щеке. – Я найду тебя. Потом. Даже если забуду, что тебя возродили, даже если не буду так четко ощущать нашу связь. Но она всё равно приведет меня к тебе. Она нерушима. Она вечна, - Доктор наклонился и едва коснулся разбитых губ своими губами. – Как моя любовь к тебе.  
Он отстранился и нажал кнопку, капсула с тихим шорохом закрылась. Заработал двигатель, набирая мощь. Доктор отступил назад, держась левой рукой за грудь. По его щекам текли слезы. Нужно было найти ТАРДИС и убираться отсюда, чтобы попробовать залечить рану до конца и отсрочить регенерацию, а потом вернуться и разобраться, наконец, с этой ужасающей войной, которая подарила и отняла у него Мастера. На этот раз он будет готов. Он станет сильнее. Он сможет закончить то, что начал Мастер. Больше он не потеряет того, кого любит. Хватит с него! Хватит!  
Доктор упал на колени, ощущая, как сознание заволакивает плотным туманом забытья. Последнее, что он успел сделать – это включить аварийный маячок на пульте в ангаре, чтобы ТАРДИС смогла найти его.   
Сознание мигнуло, унося Доктора в темноту. Он увидел перед внутренним взором глаза Мастера, смотрящие с такой болью и любовью, и прошептал:  
\- Больше никогда тебя не потеряю. Хватит...


End file.
